


When I pray, I pray for you

by JenLionheart



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Poetry, Sad, but kinda not, sort of, written from the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLionheart/pseuds/JenLionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem/short text that I wrote for Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I pray, I pray for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tom Hiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tom+Hiddleston).



 

 

 

I pray that you will find someone as extraordinary as you are.

 I pray that she is just as beautiful too, both inside and out.

A heart of gold to match yours.

 I pray that she will enrich your life in every possible way,

and be a light for you when days are dark.

 I pray that she will understand your struggles, 

 rejoice in your victories,

  and always encourage your passions.

 I pray that she will hold you close whenever she can, 

 and whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

 I pray that she will shower you with affection each and every day.

 I pray that she will kiss away your tears whenever they should fall.

 I pray that she will make you laugh.

 You have such an adorable laugh.

 I pray that she will always put you first, 

 as I have no doubt that you will do the same.

 I pray that you never go a single day without feeling loved, cherished and safe.

 You deserve nothing less.

 I pray that her touches are gentle and warm,

and that her kisses are plentyful and sweet.

 I pray that she never takes you for granted.

 I pray that she will be as proud of you as I always am.

 I pray that she never leaves you in doubt of her affections.

I pray that she will always be faithful, and that she will never deceive you.

 I pray that she will love you as passionately

and as unconditionally as I would.

 And I pray that she is everything I wish I was..

 

Most of all I pray that you are happy,

 and that you are cared for in all the ways that you deserve and crave.

 I pray for you,

even though you`ll never know me,

or the heart you touched from across the sea..

 


End file.
